Disney DJ
by RascalJoy
Summary: Your favorite songs rewritten to fit the Kingdom Keepers! 1. "What Makes Us DHIs." 2. "Ready, All Clear." 3. "Us Against Walt's World." 4. "Stay All Clear." 5. "Dumb Ways to Die—Kingdom Keepers Style." 6. "Seek All Clear." 7. "Sorceress." My entries for Kingdom Keepers Insider.
1. What Makes Us DHIs

**5-15-14**

**Hello, everybody! Well, I finally decided to participate in KKI challenges again! Honestly, the prompts lately have not been to my taste, especially the word count limit (which was kind of my fault after my 10,000 word entry a few months ago...). However...one of my favorite past times is to rewrite song lyrics, and guess what the prompt was?**

******Insiders, this week it is your job to parody the song of your choosing to make it a Keepers song! For example, change the words of a favorite song to make it about the Keepers.**

******YAHOOO!**

******Here is my first entry! (Btw, I don't listen to One Direction. My siblings and I listen to a lot of hilarious parodies, though, and when I told my sister about this challenge see sings 'That's what makes us DHIs.' It was too perfect to pass up.)**

******Wow, monster author's note...**

******Enjoy!**

******edit 6-11-14: I realized I probably should tell you the POV of each song. So this is from Finn's POV, 'you' is the other Keepers, 'us' and 'we' means the Keepers, and 'they' means the oblivious visitors.**

* * *

What Makes Us DHIs

(To the tune of "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction)

You're not all clear  
I know what for  
There's OTs prancing up through the door  
Don't need cover  
To wait it out  
Staying half as you are ain't enough

Everyone else has it in for you  
Look for that pinprick of light

That's how we light up the parks like nobody else  
The way that we phase through walls get them overwhelmed  
And when things pass through me it ain't hard to tell  
That's what makes  
Us clear  
That's what makes us DHIs

If only they saw what we all can see  
That the parks are more than just a fantasy  
But with villains on the run it is for the best  
They don't know  
Oh oh  
They don't know we're DHIs

So time to run  
There goes the fun  
Gotta wrap this up 'fore the sun  
I don't know how  
We're still here now  
Looks like there's still some luck on our side

Everyone else has it in for you  
Look for that pinprick of light

That's how we light up the parks like nobody else  
The way that we phase through walls get them overwhelmed  
And when things pass through me it ain't hard to tell  
That's what makes  
Us clear  
That's what makes us DHIs

If only they saw what we all can see  
That the parks are more than just a fantasy  
But with villains on the run it is for the best  
They don't know  
Oh oh  
They don't know we're DHIs

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

That's how we light up the parks like nobody else  
The way that we phase through walls get them overwhelmed  
And when things pass through me it ain't hard to tell  
That's what makes  
Us clear  
That's what makes us DHIs

That's how we light up the parks like nobody else  
The way that we phase through walls get them overwhelmed  
And when that things pass through me it ain't hard to tell  
That's what makes  
Us clear  
That's what makes us DHIs

If only they saw what we all can see  
That the parks are more than just a fantasy  
But with villains on the run it is for the best  
They don't know  
Oh oh  
They don't know we're DHIs  
Oh oh  
They don't know we're DHIs  
Oh oh  
That's what makes us DHIs

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**All you Kingdom Keepers Insiders out there, please vote for this on the site! My username is Music_Vision.**

**Updates will be daily as I have four more all ready written. However, if there is more interest, I might continue, just with fewer updates.**


	2. Ready, All Clear

**5-16-13**

**Whoops, sorry it took me so long to get this up today, guys. My family and I have been out of the house all day today, and we just got back.**

**Thanks SO much to Kingdom Kid for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! You made my day :D**

**Anywho, here's the second one!**

**Enjoy!**

**edit 5-24-14: Several lyric changes so it fits the song's tune better, and runs smoother overall.**

**edit 6-11-14: I think this is from Finn's POV, though it can fit in any of the other Keepers POVs too. 'We' is obviously the Keepers and 'you' can mean anybody.**

* * *

Ready, All Clear

(To the tune of "Ready Aim Fire" by Imagine Dragons)

Whoa  
With our backs through the wall, the OTs will fall  
We never quite thought we'd win it all  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear  
A kingdom is falling in just one night  
You struggle to find your inner light  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight

Out in the darkness, there is a heartless  
Evil seeking to destroy the parks  
Hey Mr. Disney, why make us dizzy?  
Stop hiding your secrets in the dark

How come I never seem to keep all clear?  
I used to always keep all clear 'round here  
Se'en kids on a mission, protecting Walt's vision  
Belief is always welcome here

We'll never let the magic fade  
We'd give it all 'fore it goes your way

With our backs through the wall, the OTs will fall  
We never quite thought we'd win it all  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear  
A kingdom is falling in just one night  
You struggle to find your inner light  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight

In the beginning, don't think we're winning  
Where is the tunnel's light?  
Code in the writing, zip through the fighting  
Look through the glasses' sight

How come I never seem to keep all clear?  
I used to always keep all clear 'round here  
Hearing the cackle, lock down the shackle  
Belief is always welcome here

We'll never let the magic fade  
We'd give it all 'fore it goes your way

With our backs through the wall, the OTs will fall  
We never quite thought we'd win it all  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear  
A kingdom is falling in just one night  
You struggle to find your inner light  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight

With our backs through the wall, the OTs will fall  
We never quite thought we'd win it all  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear  
A kingdom is falling in just one night  
You struggle to find your inner light  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight  
Ready, all clear, ready, all clear tonight

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**Don't forget to vote for me on Kingdom Keepers Insider! My username is Music_Vision.**


	3. Us Against Walt's World

**5-17-14**

**Thank you Kingdom Kid for reviewing and Anphamy for following and favoriting!**

**Here's song three!**

**Btw, videos of all the original songs are available on my profile under "Fanflicks" if you've never heard the song before.**

**Enjoy!**

**edit 5-24-14: Changed it from "Us Against OTs" to "Us Against Walt's World." Other minor changes to make it run smoother.**

**edit 6-11-14: Um...Finn's POV again? Any of the Keepers, really. 'They' is obviously the Overtakers, and 'we' and 'us' mean the Keepers.**

* * *

Us Against Walt's World

(To the tune of "Me Against The World" by Simple Plan)

We're not gonna be Disney stars full of fame  
We're not gonna be just the tour guides  
They're taking Walt's dreams, try to tear them apart  
Till they rule everything

I've got no place to hide  
I've got to focus from inside  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they own it all

It's a nightmare, a disaster  
That's not what our parents said  
It's a good cause, so I'm the hero  
But I can't make it on my own  
We've gotta bring them down  
Us against Walt's world  
It's us against Walt's world

We won't let them change the belief in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them destroy us  
We won't let them bring their evil to the world  
And we'll never let Wayne down

I've got no place to hide  
I've got to focus from inside  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they own it all

It's a nightmare, a disaster  
That's not what our parents said  
It's a good cause, so I'm the hero  
But I can't make it on my own  
We've gotta bring them down  
Us against Walt's world  
It's us against Walt's world

Now I'm sick of this whining, so stop making such a fuss  
You can spit out your magic, but nothing you cast will affect us  
You can sit there and weave spells, try what you want to  
We'll never let you win

It's a nightmare, a disaster  
That's not what our parents said  
It's a good cause, so I'm the hero  
But I can't make it on my own  
We've gotta bring them down  
Us against Walt's world

It's a nightmare, a disaster  
That's not what our parents said  
It's a good cause, so I'm the hero  
But I can't make it on my own  
We've gotta bring them down  
We won't go down without a fight  
They'll never drag us down  
So come on and shine your light  
Us against Walt's world

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**I'm honestly not too happy with this one... It was originally "Us against Walt's Parks," but I didn't think that quite fit, so I changed it.**

**On another note, I've written another one of these! So there'll be one more daily chapter than expected!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Stay All Clear

**5-18-14**

**Here's song four! Hopefully this one is more to your guys' liking :)**

**Enjoy!**

**edit 5-24-14: Minor changes to the lyrics so it flows smoother.**

**edit 6-11-14: Technically Finn, but considering the song, maybe Charlene. Whichever Keeper you think fits, really. 'We' is the Keepers.**

* * *

Stay All Clear

(To the tune of "Let it Go" by Idina Menzel)

The moon shines bright over Disney tonight  
Yet an OT to be seen  
Five parks full of fun and magic  
But evil's lurking in between  
Demons are howling, try to break you from inside  
Couldn't stop the fear, heaven knows I tried

Don't let it out, don't let it free  
You're a Keeper, you always have to be  
Suppress, don't stress, don't let it flow  
Well now it shows

Stay all clear, stay all clear  
Don't let fear control your life  
Stay all clear, stay all clear  
It'll save you lots of strife

I don't care what they try to do  
Let the light rage on  
Fear never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some focus  
Makes all feeling fade away  
And the fears that once ran rampant  
Are buried deep until the day

It's time to see what they're up to  
To test the waters and charge through  
What's right, what's wrong, which will it be?  
Stop the OTs

Stay all clear, stay all clear  
We are one with the light and parks  
Stay all clear, stay all clear  
As you go you'll leave no mark  
Here we stand and here we'll stay  
Let the light rage on

Their power shoots down from the air into the ground  
Their magic comes to life in mannequins placed all around  
As one thought shows its head I feel her icy blast  
Somehow we must go back, now find the Fob, and fast

Stay all clear, stay all clear  
And we'll live till the crack of dawn  
Stay all clear, stay all clear  
Those pesky things are gone  
Here we'll stand in the light of day  
Let the light rage on  
Fear never bothered me anyway

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**Don't forget to vote for me on Kingdom Keepers Insider! Once again, my username is Music_Vision.**

**See you all tomorrow!**


	5. Dumb Ways to Die—Kingdom Keepers Style

**5-19-14**

**Whoops... Sorry, guys, today was busy :P Well according to Fanfiction time, I'm still good though...**

**Thank you Kingdom Kid for reviewing again!**

**I think you'll like this one... Heehee :D**

**Enjoy!**

**edit 5-20-14: Whoops, forgot to brush up a couple of the lyrics. Fixed now!**

**edit 6-11-14: All of the Keepers ;)**

* * *

Dumb Ways To Die—Kingdom Keepers Style

(To the tune of "Dumb Ways To Die")

Meet Jafar's hypnotic stare  
Climb a statue of a grizzly bear  
Arrive at the Return too late  
Use your not-clear parts as OT bait

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumbs ways to die  
Dumb ways to SBS  
So many dumb ways to die

Wander off on your own  
Investigate without your phone  
Ignore the telltale raven's call  
Forget to smile in Small World after all

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumbs ways to SBS  
So many dumb ways to die

Invite an Overtaker inside  
Hop on just 'bout any closed ride  
Don't strap in on _Mission: Space_  
Use a giant fridge as a hiding place

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to SBS  
So many dumb ways to die

Jump off the _Disney Dream_  
Think everything is as it seems  
Dive into a garbage chute  
Maybe this is what makes the computer boot?

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to SBS  
So many dumb ways to die

Dress up like a Keeper during cruise ship season  
Disturb some OTKs for no good reason  
Stand on the tracks of a railroad in motion  
Log onto VMK in Animal Kingdom  
Crossover nightly to battle good vs evil  
They not rhyme but they're quite possibly

The dumbest ways to die  
The dumbest ways to die  
The dumbest ways to SBS  
So many dumb  
So many dumb ways to die

Be safe around Overtakers. A message from the Kingdom Keepers.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**Okay, people, I only have one more song. You know what that means? No more daily updates! D:**

**However... If you have a song you think might fit the Kingdom Keepers, drop me a line (literally) in a review! Tell me which song, by whom, and what you think at least one line of the lyrics should be changed to. Also, please make sure the songs you pick don't have any swear words in them. If I like it, I might rewrite it entirely, just for you!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	6. Seek All Clear

**5-24-14**

**Wow... Er...I have no good reason for taking this long... Sorry! This week's been really busy and I just kinda forgot about this chapter :P**

**Thank you Kingdom Kid for reviewing!**

**You know, I just realized how many of my songs have "All Clear" somewhere in the title... Oh well :P**

**Enjoy!**

**edit 6-11-14: Finn, Charlene, Willa... Seriously, any of the Keepers.**

* * *

Seek All Clear

(To the tune of "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson)

I don't wanna be left behind  
Wayne was a friend of mine  
Seeking clear in a time of strife  
I've spent most of my life  
Crossing over as DHIs  
Passing through all the villains' lies  
Learning Walt Disney's dreams in kind  
I've spent most of my time

Seeking all clear, letting fear go, holding it all for the sake of the show  
Now that I know to find my light, I'll steady my stance and fight for what's right

Seek all clear, no one can push me back, I can just walk through that  
Seek all clear, don't let 'em force you down, it's all so simple now

Addicted to the friends I've found  
Heavy form now a weightless cloud  
Making change, in the parks, that counts  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard while the OTs frown  
Chasing villains around Toontown  
Keeping faith Wayne will come around  
I'll spend the rest of my life

Seeking all clear, letting fear go, holding it all for the sake of the show  
Now that I know to find my light, I'll steady my stance and fight for what's right

Seek all clear, no one can push me back, I can just walk through that  
Seek all clear, don't let 'em force you down, it's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The light found inside of me

Seeking all clear, letting fear go, holding it all for the sake of the show  
Now that I know to find my light, I'll steady my stance and fight for what's right

Seeking all clear, letting fear go, holding it all for the sake of the show  
Now that I know to find my light, I'll steady my stance and fight for what's right

Seek all clear, no one can push me back, I can just walk through that  
Seek all clear, don't let 'em force you down, it's all so simple now

Seeking all clear, letting fear go, holding it all for the sake of the show  
Now that I know to find my light, I'll steady my stance and fight for what's right

Seek all clear, no one can push me back, I can just walk through that  
Seek all clear, don't let 'em force you down, it's all so simple now

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**Well, the Kingdom Song challenge is officially over, so I'm not going to be scrambling to rewrite lyrics now. However, I have ideas for a couple more if anybody's interested...**

**Don't forget to send in your song ideas!**

**Updates will now be as random as the song choices.**


	7. Sorceress

**6-11-14**

**Haha, look at me! I actually wrote another one!**

**Thanks to anonymous1201 for suggesting this song! (Full review reply below.) This song fits so perfectly, I had trouble changing the lyrics; it's usually just a word or two, but at least I changed the main word!**

**Just so you know, this is from Jess's POV. Actually, most of these songs have a POV... I should go back and mark those too for you... 'They' refers to her visions, and 'she' refers to Maleficent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sorceress

(To the tune of "Monsters" by Skillet)

The secret side of me, I can't help but let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, my dreams are ugly  
I feel the urge and I just can't hold it

It's breaking through my walls, past my defense, makes me fall  
It comes alive and I can't control it  
Hiding inside my bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I feel like a sorceress  
I hate what they've become, my nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a sorceress

I, I feel like a sorceress  
I, I feel like a sorceress

She's hiding in the dark, her nails are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, she wants my soul, she wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this sorceress

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I feel like a sorceress  
I hate what they've become, my nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a sorceress

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I feel like a sorceress  
I hate what they've become, my nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a sorceress

I, I feel like a sorceress  
I, I feel like a sorceress  
I, I feel like a sorceress  
I, I feel like a sorceress

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**anonymous1201: Skillet! Nice choice. I ****like them a lot, though I admittedly haven't listened to many of their songs. I usually listen to TobyMac, Anthem Lights, Newsboys, The Afters, Matthew West, Casting Crowns, 1 Girl Nation, and like, a THOUSAND others. Neat website :)**

**Don't forget to send in your song ideas!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
